


Hope? No, hugs indeed

by SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe/pseuds/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe
Summary: Hinata want to resist but he want to make everything feel better. That's when Nagito heart filled with hope.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 41





	Hope? No, hugs indeed

Hinata wandered around main island, after that sickening class trial, he just want to forget everything. It's painful, even remembering every words that said. He sighed deeply, thinking when will this hellish killing school trip will end.

He then found Nagito standing alone at the shore of sea, he couldve just walk away and ignore but as some miracle just happened or something, he then walked toward Nagito. 

"Hey, Nagito.. "Hinata greeted him from behind and Nagito turned around facing him "Ah, Hajime.. What's up? "Nagito look at him as he was not affected by class trial, Hajime was a bit upset that he can still wander around freely after messing him up like that. Nagito was his savior but he yet to know Nagito true nature that time and his opinion changed drastically. 

But he felt bitter. He don't know why. 

"Hajime..? Hey, Hajime.! "Nagito wave his hand infront of Hinata and Hinata quickly snapped into the reality "Uh.. Eh.. Right.. I'm sorry for that " Nagito chuckled silently "What were you're imagining huh? "Hinata look away "Just forget it" Nagito didn't reply for a moment "Putting that aside, what do you want to say, Hajime? " 

Hinata sighed deeply and look into Nagito eyes with tint of sadness"I..want to believe in you..."Nagito curl his lips a bit, listening "Tch.. Nagito, why? Why do you have to be an asshole?! "Hinato frustatedly stare at Nagito and Nagito laughed "So that's all you wanna say? Heh, you can be better than that, Hajime"

Hinata grip his fist "I know that but the more I avoid you the more I want to say things I want to say to you.. So.. Tell me why" Nagito smirk and look toward the ocean, breeze brushed them both softly "Hajime, you should've known the answer already... I'm neither your ally or enemy, I'm at side of hope, because hope is what I desire.. "

"Hope my ass, just what are you planning from now on? Are you gonna do something crazy and led us to wrong outcome again? I'm sick of witnessing them.. "Hinata look away, hiding his sad face "Hajime... " Hinata cut him off "I.. I still want to be your friend, you know. "Nagito let a soft sigh "Heh, Hajime.. My heart is empty, and I needed hope. I do everything for hope, anything for hope, and I will not let anyone stop my desire. Thus, you shouldn't interfere, Hajime"

"What the hell are you even saying?! Youre not even making any sense! "Hinata cried and grab Nagito shoulders, small tear formed at edge of his eyes. Nagito chuckled and locked his eyes with Hinata "Don't tell me.. Are you submitting yourself to me? " Hinata frowned "What? " Nagito look at him with hungry eyes "Because right now, your eyes just reflected hope that attract me so much" Hinata look at Nagito with fear "Hajime.. Do you really want to be my friend that badly? Are you hoping that much? "Nagito wiped his drool and his eyes become smaller 

"W-What are you s-saying? Y-youre getting creepy! "Nagito giggled and returned to his normal self "Suprise! That was just a prank, of course a weak hope like that won't attract me" Hinata almost slap Nagito in the face but Nagito avoided it completely "You.. You asshole! This is not a time to be messing around! "Hinata look at Nagito pissedly

Nagito just smiled. 

"I'm just.. A little lonely, Hajime. "Hinata anger were cooled down a bit, he want to understand Nagito... But at same time he hated his guts... Infact, everyone hated Nagito guts, but he.. He want to make everything feels better. 

And at that moment, Hinata hugs Nagito tightly "...Hajime? "Nagito hugs back and heard a soft sob from Hinata "You.. Idiot.. I really, really don't want to be against you.. "Nagito eyes lit up "Hajime.. Don't tell me.. That you have taken liking on me? 'Hinata break the hug and wiped his tears "It's your fault... Everything is your fault ... I don't want to blame you, you know.. "Nagito stood there, shocked "Hajime... Why? "

Hinata grip his jacket "Because.. Because I want to be your friend..! "His eyes lit up with hope and Nagito stood there speechless. 

"Hug me, Hajime" is all he can say. 

Thus, Hinata hug him again. Nagito feels the warm of hope, melancholy love. He buried his head into Hajime crook of neck. They stayed like that. 

"I'm sorry, Hajime. I'm an asshole. "

"You are.. "

**Author's Note:**

> My man nigato straite up weedin out our gamer waifu jus bystabbing himself w spear wtf this man a madlad


End file.
